


coming out on top

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: five sentences of Jin and TOP in a random backstage encounter.





	coming out on top

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

TOP kisses like he raps, fast and on beat. Jin pulls him closer, pushing himself further into the wall of the supply closet, urging TOP to grind against him with a single roll of his hips. The younger man is so much  _bigger_  and Jin wants him all, rushing to unfasten their costumes enough to take TOP’s huge erection in hand and give it somewhere to go. He offers up a travel-size tube of lubrication from his pocket and TOP snatches it, Jin’s pants hanging off one leg as TOP roughly preps him and then fucks him, his grunts vibrating Jin’s body like a throbbing subwoofer to which Jin soon moans a melody.

He loves coming out on top.


End file.
